


Wake Up (Yoonmin One-Shot)

by Jam_less



Category: ARMY - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_less/pseuds/Jam_less
Summary: Some fluff and angst combined, this story finds Yoongi thrown into a world of horror when he wakes up for work, Jimin missing from his spot in bed.





	Wake Up (Yoonmin One-Shot)

Yoongi smiled as warmth spread through him despite the cold night, Jimin's arm curling around him as they walked across the dark street, the younger boy's head rested on his shoulder.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight, hyung," Jimin mumbled softly, his eyelids fluttering as he let out a small yawn, "I had a lot of fun."

"So did I," Yoongi spotted the taxi he had called earlier and directed them towards that direction, his senses filled with the feeling of the younger boy so close, his sweet scent filling Yoongi's nose. "You seem tired, don't you have work early tomorrow? Maybe I shouldn't have kept you out so late." As he said this, Yoongi pulled open the back door of the taxi in front of him, slipping out of Jimin's grip and setting the younger down in the back seat of the car. He then proceed to sit himself next to Jimin and close the car door, giving the driver the directions to his apartment.

"Nonsense," Jimin smiled, once more resting his head on Yoongi's shoulder, "I'm glad I could spend this time with you. It's hard to find time to be with you now that our schedules are filling again."

"You're always so busy," he agreed, "You work so hard, I don't understand how you survive with such little sleep."

Jimin shook his head, "Yoongi-ah, weren't you the one averaging three hours of sleep each night for a whole month because you wouldn't stop working so much?"

"Yeah, but you straightened me out quickly once you found out. What would I do with out you?" the older boy laughed.

"I don't know. You would probably be a lot colder," Jimin responded, wrapped his arms around his counterpart's waist, causing the older boy to blush.

"You are a literal human furnace!" Yoongi chimed, "I can't be cold with you around. It's impossible."

"I think that's my motivation to be around you. Just to warm you up. Maybe I should just quit my job and follow you around everywhere you go. I could be your personal heater."

"I doubt you would ever go through with that," Yoongi turned over the subject. "Why don't you try to get some rest on the way there? You can sleep at my place tonight, it's closer to your work anyway. I'll wake you up when we get there."

Jimin nodded, leaning deeper into the older boy's frame, causing Yoongi to wrap his arms around the younger. He worried that the bumpy road would restrict Jimin's sleep, but it was late, and he had been up since early that morning, so it seemed that after only a few moments, Yoongi found himself holding a sleeping Jimin, the muffled sounds of the city being the only sound other than the younger boy's soft breathing. 

As they drove, Yoongi stayed awake, his mind wondering across the plains of thought, his eyes drifting from the beautiful feature's of Jimin's face to the lights of the city that shone as they drove past, slowly making their way towards his apartment. He hadn't been sleeping much lately, and was really tired, but he forced himself to stay awake, not wanting to be asleep when they arrived at their destination. 

Time seemed to pass in slow motion, though it seemed like only a few seconds before the taxi pulled over next to their apartment, and Yoongi quickly paid the driver, waking the sleeping boy at his side and dragging him out the door of the car, through the apartment halls until they arrived at his place. As soon as they entered his room, Jimin collapsed on the bed, and Yoongi turned off the lights, using his phone as a light as he didn't want to wake Jimin up. 

He quickly made his way around his apartment, getting ready for bed, slipping into his sleeping clothes, and carefully changing Jimin into a loose pair of his own sweatpants and an over sized, comfortable T-shirt. Yoongi tucked him in, before slipping into the warm bed also, his eyelids seeming to grow heavier as he wrapped his arms around the younger's torso, pulling him into his chest. 

Though he seemed asleep, Jimin's arms unconsciously wrapped around Yoongi's chest and they slowly drifted into a heavy sleep, entangled in each other. 

 

 

Yoongi awoke as he was jostled around, a voice slicing through his peaceful sleep. 

"Yoongi!" the familiar voice cried, "Yoongi wake up!"

"Namjoon?" Yoongi asked drowsily as his eyes drifted open, waking to find himself lying alone in bed while the younger boy tried to wake him. 

"It's Jimin," Namjoon huffed, the panic in his voice causing Yoongi to sit up, no longer drowsy. 

"What about him?" he asked, worry creeping through him as he studied Namjoon's terrified expression.

"He's-" Namjoon stuttered, "He was in an a-accident, Yoongi. They took him to the h-hospital..."

"Is he alright?" Yoongi questioned, "What kind of accident?"

"A car crash. Someone hit him w-while he was driving to work-" Namjoon's voice broke off and he looked away, covering his face with his hands in attempt to hide the tears that streaked from his eyes. He was obviously struggling to spill what had happened, and Yoongi threw the covers off, stepping towards him.

"What happened?" Yoongi repeated, "Is he okay? Please, tell me he's going to be fine!"

"H-hyung," Namjoon murmured, looking back at him, "J-Jimin died minutes after he arrived in the hospital. There was n-nothing they could do. He-he was too far gone."

The words took a while to process in Yoongi's brain, and after a moment he understood what Namjoon had told him. 

"Liar!" he yelled, slamming the younger boy against the wall, his body rippling with anger and disbelief. "What sick game are you playing at? Why would you say something like that?" He took a step back, a look of betrayal crossing his face. 

"I would never l-lie to you, hyung," Namjoon whimpered, and as he said this, Yoongi's legs gave out.

Namjoon had never lied to him, and the truth of that seeped into his mind, though he struggled to believe it. "He can't be-" Yoongi stammered, trying to convince himself that it wasn't true, even though something deep down told him otherwise. "I don't believe you."

"I wouldn't lie-" Namjoon said again, louder this time, though he was interrupted as Yoongi jumped to his feet. 

"Liar!" he yelled, rage filling him, trying to wash away the sorrow and pain he knew was there. "Don't fucking lie to me about something like that!" The anger coursed through him, and he stepped towards the door to his room, only to find Namjoon in front of him.

"I know it's hard to bel-" he tried in a calming voice, but before he could finish, Yoongi had thrown him out of the way, not watching, or caring as Namjoon's head crashed into the bedside table and he dropped to the floor unconscious. 

Yoongi rushed out the door, his overflowing rage driving him as he stormed out of his apartment in a blur, everything around him seeming unreal. He didn't want to think about the possibility of what Namjoon have said being true, yet as he began to run through the heavy rain, it was the only thing he could think of, and almost seemed to grow larger with every step he took. In an attempt to stop this, he numbed out his thoughts, throwing himself over the ground as if to get as far away as possible. 

Yet as he ran, the rush of energy and rage he had felt earlier slowly seeped from him, and as he turned a corner to find himself at a dead end, there was nothing left besides the sorrow and pain he had felt earlier. In the absence of everything else, it seemed to expand impossibly, looming over him and casting a shadow that was impossible to escape. Yoongi felt his body connect with the wet ground, water seeping through his sweat pants and T-shirt.

The rain was never-ending, pouring from the sky like the tears that now burst from Yoongi's eyes, plastering his dark hair to his forehead and freezing him down the the bone. The world seemed impossibly empty, impossibly cold, and impossibly lonely as the truth in Namjoon's words finally settled in Yoongi's mind. He shivered, yet did not have the energy to drag himself under cover, so he lay there, his eyes slowly closing, his mind finding only small comfort in the broken sleep that fell over him.

 

 

Yoongi jerked awake in his bed, shivering from the cold even though his body was drenched with sweat. He was wearing his same clothes as before, the fabric stuck to his body.

The ache of loss in his chest swelled up as he remembered what had happened, yet as his head turned to the spot in his bed next to him, his eyes landed on the face of someone he had thought dead. Slowly, Yoongi's mind wrapped around reality, relief from his nightmares flowing through him. He carefully pulled the covers he had kicked off in his sleep back over himself, finding only a small comfort from this as he wiped away the tears that had fallen in his sleep. 

Warmth spread through him once more as Yoongi slid his arms around Jimin and pulled him into a careful embrace, all of his pain disappearing, leaving only the warmth and happiness he felt as he buried his face into Jimin's chest. 

"Please don't ever leave me," Yoongi whispered softly as he began to fall asleep once more.

As if to answer his plea, he felt Jimin's arms slip around him, pulling him closer in the depth of the night.


End file.
